


every time it rains

by funvee



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fandom 100 challenge, plus porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funvee/pseuds/funvee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power goes out at their house during a thunderstorm, leaving the Musketeers with very little to do. </p><p>For the Fandom 100 challenge, prompt #70: storm. Jansen picked it out for me, so thanks again to him. Dedicated to @queenaramis who helped me out with it. </p><p>This is my first foray into nsfw fic, so be kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every time it rains

The house was dark without the sun shining through all the windows. They'd awoken that morning to a dreary world outside, the bright blue sky replaced with a dim grey one. Rain poured from the clouds, pattering against the sides of the house in a calming rhythm. Low rumbles of thunder interrupted the white noise of the rain every now and then, sending the windows rattling in their frames. It was a do-nothing day, and Porthos planned to do exactly that.

They'd spent an extraordinary amount of time in bed that morning -- no one had been willing to be the first to leave the nest of blankets and warm bodies. Kisses were pressed against soft warm mouths, hands slid along sleepy skin, and bodies pressed against each other. It was lazy touching, with no real end in sight. Porthos was content to stay in bed all day, with his two men tucked against him on either side. He dozed, comfortable and safe in their bed. 

After the clock had ticked past eleven thirty, Athos quietly apologized with warm kisses before sliding out from under the massive pile of blankets. It didn't take long for the rest of them to emerge from the bed after Athos left. It wasn't quite the same without him, and well, there was the fact that they were hungry. Porthos's stomach had been not-so-quietly rumbling for the past hour. He'd been too happy to move, though. 

They all tugged clothes on, throwing shirts at one another until the right one appeared in the right hands. Porthos was quite sure that Aramis had stolen one of his out of his drawer -- it looked much too big around his shoulders and hung loose on his frame. The sight sent a hot swoop of possessiveness into his stomach, settling there until he tore his eyes away to tug his own pants on.

Tumbling through the bedroom door and down the hallway to the kitchen, they knocked into the wall, sending picture frames askew. Aramis paused to straighten them -- Porthos left him behind to make it to the kitchen first. 

Athos was standing by the coffee maker, staring at it with dead eyes. He poked at the buttons a few times, but there was still only a slow drip into the pot. 

"Give it a chance, Athos," Porthos murmured, placing his hands on his shoulders and steering him to a stool by the island. He pushed him onto it. "Sit. I'll make food. Eggs okay with everyone?" He asked the last question to the house -- Aramis still hadn't shown up in the kitchen. 

"OMELETTES!" was shouted from the hallway. Athos winced at the noise.

"Alright, omelettes it is. You come chop the veggies, though," Porthos answered, tugging the fridge door open and gathering everything he'd need. Eggs, milk, cheese. He left the vegetables in the drawer -- Aramis was more than capable of coming to get them himself. 

He cracked egg after egg into a pan, pausing when the coffee maker let out a sad beep. Porthos filled a mug and set it in front of Athos before turning back to his eggs. 

A loud crack of thunder interrupted, followed by a bright white flash of lightning. The house shook with the noise, and then seconds later, the entire room was overlit for a split second. They all jumped. Athos's eyes went wide over the rim of his coffee. Somehow he'd managed to not spill any of it. 

"That was close," Porthos murmured, blinking. 

The power flickered once, twice, and then turned off. The rain got impossibly harder, pounding on the roof and windows. 

"Shit," he said, staring at the lights on the ceiling. 

Aramis wandered into the kitchen then, looking sleepy and running a hand through his eternally messy hair. "The power go out?" He asked, coming up behind Athos, resting his chin on the other man's shoulder and snaking his arms around his middle. 

"Obviously," Athos answered. He remained still, except for bringing his mug up to his mouth. 

Aramis swatted him on the arm, laughing. 

"You'll have to do without veggies -- gotta keep the cold in the fridge in case the power is out for awhile," Porthos said, frowning at the omelettes. He folded them over, waited a few minutes and then shut the stove off. He slid them onto three separate plates. He gave one to Athos and then placed one in front of the other stool for Aramis. He ate his standing up, staring at the windows. 

The rain blurred any view that would have been visible through the window, leaving Porthos staring at a grey wash of color. He let out a sigh after swallowing a large chunk of omelette.

"There goes the idea anything actually getting done today," Athos murmured, wrapping his thin fingers around a fork and cutting up his eggs. 

"Did y'have some big plans for today?" Aramis asked, shoveling omelette into his mouth as quickly as he could. He smirked around his fork -- it was the weekend. They rarely did anything on the weekend. Those two days were sacred. They spent them sprawled on various surfaces in the house, sleeping or carefully peeling each other's clothes off. Sometimes there was reading involved, too. 

Athos shrugged. "Not particularly, but even if I did, I couldn't do anything now."

Porthos snorted into his eggs. He spooned the rest of them into his mouth, yanking the dishwasher open and sliding the plate inside. He closed it with a bop of his hip. "I think we can probably find things to do that don't involve electricity," He offered, rolling his eyes. He grinned after a moment, eyes pausing on both Aramis and Athos before he turned and padded back to the bedroom.

Once he hit the hallway, Porthos heard Athos murmur to Aramis, "Are we supposed to be following him? I have eggs still." Aramis laughed and Porthos could hear a plate being put into the sink. He kept moving, hurrying once he heard footsteps behind him. Once the bed was in sight, Porthos flopped face first into the mattress. 

A second or two later, a body sprawled itself over his back. Long-fingered hands slid down his arms and wrapped around his wrists. Porthos grinned into the sheets. 

"Did you give up on breakfast?" He asked, shifting so boney knees weren't being pressed into his thighs. 

"Nope, I ate it," Aramis laughed, deliberately shifting so he was touching as much of Porthos as possible. Porthos felt him nuzzle his face into the back of his neck. He reached back with a hand and poked a finger into Aramis's side. He was, once again, rewarded with a thrashing squirm as Aramis tried to get away from him. He fell off his back and Porthos seized the chance to roll over on top of him. 

He smirked down at Aramis and reached down to tickle him again. An arm flailed out and smacked him in the elbow. Porthos let out a huff of breath but kept pressing his fingers into Aramis's tickle spot -- just below his ribs. A bark of laughter burst out of the other man, uncontrollably giggling with Porthos's touch.

"S-stop! Stop!" Aramis breathed, chest heaving. Laughter was still bubbling out of him, debilitating his ability to breathe. He rolled back and forth between Porthos's arms, pushing up on his shoulders to try and get him off and kicking out with his legs. Porthos didn't even budge -- he just lay flat on top of Aramis like a rock. He did, however, let up on the tickling, half rolling off Aramis to lean his head on one hand while leaving his other arm draped over Aramis's middle.

"ATHOS!" Aramis shouted, staring straight at the ceiling.

"What?" could be heard from the kitchen. 

"HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME. SAVE ME."

"I'll give you a nice eulogy," Athos half-shouted back.

"ASSHOLE."

A laugh burst out of Porthos, sending him rolling onto his back once more. "You could just ask him to join us, you know. He might actually come then," He said, laughing again. 

"Who says I want him to join?" Aramis asked, somewhat louder than necessary. He shifted onto his side, flicking dark brown eyes up to Porthos's face. He gave his best shit-eating grin before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Porthos made a pleased noise, turning his head slightly to kiss him fully, sliding his hand up to grasp Aramis by the back of his neck. 

"Am I not invited now?"

They broke apart, panting slightly, to stare at Athos. He was leaning in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest as he watched them. Porthos blinked at him, before nodding towards the other side of Aramis. 

"Always invited," Porthos murmured, smiling widely. "Your spot's wide open," He added, laughing. 

Aramis snorted but shifted forward so he was further pressed along Porthos's front. He nosed along the underside of his jaw, pressing soft kisses along his skin, his beard gently scratching as he moved up and down. Porthos tilted his head, giving Aramis access to more of his neck. He was rewarded by a biting kiss that sent him hissing through his teeth before a soft press of tongue soothed the sting. 

Athos watched them with increasingly dark eyes before he closed the space between him and the bed. He slid onto the mattress, fitting himself alongside Aramis's back, hands falling to the other man's hips. Fingertips were pressed into hip bones, dragging them backwards until there was no space between them. 

Aramis's mouth left Porthos's neck as he half-turned to seize Athos in a open-mouthed kiss. His fingers sank into Athos's hair, dragging him impossibly closer. Athos took this as the invitation it was to deepen the kiss, opening his mouth further to lick along his teeth. A low moan barely escaped from his mouth before Aramis swallowed it, looking rather ridiculously like the cat that got the cream. He grinned into the kiss until it became more teeth crashing against teeth than anything else. Athos seized Aramis's bottom lip between his teeth and pulled, dragging the soft flesh between until his mouth opened to him once more.

Porthos watched until he could no longer bear it. He was half-hard in his sweatpants already, the grey fabric tenting in the front. He pushed his hips against Aramis, grinding into him. A soft gasp was the response, and the other two broke apart with bright red swollen lips, looking guiltily at him. Aramis turned back to face him, eyes blown. Hips stuttered against Porthos's, sending his mouth falling open as the sweet friction sent sparks down his spine. 

One of Athos's delicate hands slid along the body between them until his fingertips brushed alongside Porthos's ribs, seizing the fabric of his shirt and tugging. Porthos pushed himself up and leaned over Aramis to reach him, grasping a fist full of Athos's shirt to yank him up for a harsh kiss. A quiet whine came from between (and under) them as they kissed -- Aramis liked to watch. 

Porthos pretended not to hear in favor of devouring Athos, mashing their mouths together until one of them surrendered in order to breathe. 

Athos pulled away just enough to gasp in badly needed oxygen, resting his forehead against Porthos's as he did so. Porthos grinned at him, while his own chest heaved. He kissed him once more, a softer meeting of the mouths that no longer felt quite like a battle. 

A press of a hand against the swell of his pants brought his attention back to the man between them. Porthos looked down at Aramis, who looked rather like he'd been enjoying the view. One hand was down his own pants, lazily moving in an off-beat rhythm. The other was still on Porthos, a warm solid weight keeping barely enough of his attention to be interesting. Porthos pressed against it. Aramis ignored the hint.

"Too many clothes," he complained, scowling up at the two of them. 

"Do you want to -- ?" Porthos asked, tugging on his own shirt and raising an eyebrow. 

Aramis shook his head, sending his hair flying. "Just take them off," he answered, whining slightly.

Porthos spared the show and ripped his shirt off over his head, throwing it off the bed with no care as to where it landed. Athos rid himself of his shirt as well, sending it on the same arc as Porthos's did. He fell against the bed then, and wormed his fingers under the hem of the shirt Aramis wore. Athos eyes were drawn to the movement of Aramis's hand in his pants, and he frowned. Porthos met his eyes over Aramis before laying back down. He wrapped his hand around Aramis's wrist and gently tugged. 

"Let us, yeah?" He asked, removing Aramis's hand from his own pants. Athos seized the moment and yanked the only remaining shirt between the three of them up and over Aramis's head. He tossed it in the direction of the others and they all settled back down against one another. 

Warm hands slipped up Porthos's chest and around his back until they settled at the base of his spine. Fingertips breached the hem of his sweatpants, dancing along the skin just underneath. Porthos breathed out heavily, leaning forward against Aramis. Tilting his head, he pressed feather-light kisses along Aramis's jaw, reaching his ear and sucking a mark into the skin there. Aramis bucked forward against him, gasping in surprise. 

Athos surged forward as Aramis moved against Porthos, slotting himself against the other man. There was barely room between any of them as they fit together, pressing hips against hips and slid hands along warm, scarred skin. Athos bent his head and kissed the hard bone of Aramis's shoulder, once, then twice, before sinking his teeth into him. The clean scent of Aramis's soap bloomed up under his nose as he bit down, soothing the hurt with his tongue as Aramis did before. 

Aramis shoved backwards in response, grinding his ass into Athos's erection. Athos rocked forward into the movement, slipping hand along Aramis's front until he reached the waistband of his pants. He slid his hand under the fabric, only mildly surprised to find that Aramis had gone without any form of underwear at all. It was less surprising considering whose pants he had his hands down, but still. He wrapped his long fingers around Aramis and stroked, setting a steady pace that he matched with his hips. 

"Ahh," Aramis gasped, his head falling forward until it met Porthos's shoulder. He let out soft moans, pushing into Athos's hand without shame. Porthos caught him by the jaw and pressed an unrelenting kiss against his mouth. Aramis opened to him without pause, licking into his mouth. They bit and licked at one another, kissing even as Athos kept his hand steady on Aramis. 

He twisted his wrist slightly, ran a thumb up and over the tip of his cock and Aramis's hips stuttered against Porthos. A heavy breath escaped from his lips, and brushed against Porthos's cheek. He shut his eyes and grabbed a hold of Porthos's shoulders, fingertips going white. 

"Athos," he warned in a whisper. Porthos chuckled softly. Athos did it again, this time looking up to see the reaction.

"Faster?" Athos asked, voice rough with sex. "Or slower?" He added, slowing his hand down considerably, barely stroking Aramis as he laughed against his shoulder.

"Don't you dare," Aramis choked, shoving his hips into Athos's hand. Athos kept the slow rhythm, teasing his fingers up and down Aramis's length until a pathetic whine escaped from between his lips. 

"Could you come from this?" Athos asked, mouth mostly against Aramis's skin as he spoke. He was relentless with the slow rhythm of his hand, adding light barely-there touches to the mix, just enough to send Aramis begging into Porthos's shoulder. 

"Maybe if you had all day and all night," Aramis answered, voice high and whining. He rocked back against Athos, grinding his ass into him and shoving forward, trying as much as he could to change the rhythm. Athos didn't let up. 

"We do have all day and all night. Power's not on, remember?' Porthos whispered, voice even more of a growl than usual. He slipped a hand in between them and freed his own rock-hard erection from his pants. He pressed a palm against his cock, before wrapping a hand around himself, following the same rhythm Athos was.

"I don't want it to take all day and night, thanks," Aramis whined. 

Athos tutted as he glanced over Aramis's shoulder to see Porthos. "We neglecting you?" He asked, looking almost genuinely concerned. He dropped his free hand to Aramis's pants and shoved them down his thighs as best as he could while still stroking him slowly. He batted Porthos's hand away from himself and wrapped his hand around both Aramis and Porthos, settling back into the snail's pace rhythm from before.

"Fuck," Aramis breathed, as he felt Porthos's cock slide against his own. 

"Mmm," Porthos responded, nodding once as he let his head fall down against Aramis's shoulder. They rocked forward into one another, and up into Athos's hand as he stroked them both. Athos was left with nothing but pressing his own erection against Aramis's ass, trying his best to keep the slow, torturous rhythm he'd started. 

It wasn't long before it just wasn't enough. Athos let out a frustrated growl and quickened the pace. No one complained -- Porthos let out a gasp, and Aramis simply shoved himself backwards again, grinding against Athos in the new rhythm. 

Porthos trailed his hands along Aramis's side and hip, dancing past him until he met Athos. He pushed his hand into the back of his pants, grabbing his ass and squeezing. Athos's mouth fell open, and his hand stuttered on their cocks, almost losing hold of the both of them. He pushed hard against Aramis, breathing rough against the back of his neck.

Aramis was whining steadily between the both of them, one hand reaching up to seize hold of the back of Athos's neck while the other was wrapped around Porthos's upper arm. He let out a string of unintelligible words in Spanish and that was when Athos knew he was well and truly close. 

He twisted his wrist once, twice, and ran his thumb over the tip of his cock. Aramis came with a shaky moan, splashing over Athos's fingers, his own pants and Porthos's cock. Athos stroked him through it, only stopping with Aramis pushed his hand away and slumped between the two of them. 

"Fuck," Porthos choked, slamming his eyes shut. Athos quickened his pace even more -- Porthos liked it faster, unrelenting. His own hips were wild against Aramis, who had opened his eyes just enough to watch, staring at Athos's hand on Porthos, mouth open. 

"Come on," Aramis said, sleepily, reaching a hand out to touch Porthos on the chest. "Let go already," He added, reaching back to slap a hand against Athos's thigh. They ignored him, to intent on each other to hear anything else. Athos kept stroking Porthos, faster and faster until they'd forgotten any semblance of a rhythm. 

Porthos felt his own orgasm building in his lower spine, a heat and tightness that grew and grew until it crashed over the edge, and sent him spilling over Athos's hand. He fell against Aramis, breathing heavy. Aramis patted him on the shoulder, and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. 

They peeled themselves out of their pants, cleaning themselves off with them before kicking them to the floor.

Athos followed after Porthos seconds later, leaving a wet spot on the front of his sweats. 

He carefully removed his hand from Porthos and slowly pulled the fabric away from himself. 

"Why do you let me do that?" He asked, voice hoarse.

"Shhh," Porthos whispered, raising a hand and flapping it at Athos. Athos glared at him, but Porthos's head was buried in Aramis's neck and he couldn't see. He shucked his pants off and curled back around Aramis, not wanting to miss the feelings of warmth and safety that came with cuddling. He tucked his face between Aramis's shoulder blades and wrapped an arm around his waist. Porthos's long arm stretched out over both of them, keeping them warm against the steadily cooling air. 

The power had clicked back on and the rain had stopped, but none of them were awake enough to notice or care.

**Author's Note:**

> i am on [tumblr](http://drclairefraser.tumblr.com/).


End file.
